themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Players
Obviously The Mystical Community wasn't created by itself; it needed creators. The role play began in Crunchyroll, a site filled with anime, forums, games, groups, etc. The person in Crunchyroll to start Mystical Community, usually abbreviated by "MC", was Sirberius. He had several others help him out. Some notable players are Youichi_Hiruma, dethreaper666, and blacksheep12. Later to join the team were dmitrivalentine, Jojiro, and Raiden_Stormstrider. Note: if a notable member has been forgotten or a member wishes to have a bio played here, please contact PhaethonZer0fNothing (dmitrivalentine). Sirberius (Zane): "Terror of Death" ... Youichi_Hiruma ... dethreaper666 (Dan) ... blacksheep12 (Carl) ... dmitrivalentine (Dmitri): "Graceful Innovator" Unlike some of the other members of the role play Mystical Community, dmitrivalentine didn't arrive until "Bingo Book - Fallen Captains" timeline. He first created his character, Valentine de Invidia, but was unable to participate in "Bingo Book - Fallen Captains" due to no more available targets. So, dmitrivalentine (Dmitri) began work on the organization Valentine was apart of: SALIGIA. He requested SALIGIA be one of the upcoming Bingo Books. So, when Season 2 began, "Bingo Book - SALIGIA" became the starting Bingo Book of that season. Since then, Dmitri has participated and helped develop the other Bingo Books like "Bingo Book - The Key 4" and "Bingo Book: Genesis of Unknown". Even though he was not apart of the first half of Mystical Community's history, Dmitri has created several stories of the Mystic Council's past in which reveal Valentine as one of the people playing a key role in the Noe Conspiracy and The Great God War. In one story, he shows the origins of Draethius in where the Demon Lord was once known as Azazel, a friend of Barrel, Valentine's original angelic name. The majority of Dmitri's side stories are based in gaps of the storyline in the Mystical Community. For example, it was revealed by Sirberius/Zane that character Tenkai Hyachi was there throughout The Great God War but never gave any detail so Dmitri created the story "Dmitri's Past: Hawkeye Curse" which tells of the Maverick Hills Incident from the standpoint of Dmitri Valenti about the incident in which Sinner Leonardo de Ira died and what sparked The Great God War. Later, Dmitri began working on "Tenkai and Dmitri's Past: Hybrid Crusade" in which would tell of the end of The Great God War but ended up not finishing; it is now being finished by Thomas. Similar to Dan, Dmitri uses multiple references to religion. The Sinners of SALIGIA, for example, are based off the Seven Deadly Sins. Egrigori, the angel unit that Draethius once was in, is based on Egrigori, the fallen angels from the bible. In "Bingo Book: Genesis of Unknown", Dmitri made two targets based off names given to the Christian God: Yah-Wah and Kyrie (Kyriel in the Bingo Book), but with the suggestion by Thomas, Yah-Wah was removed. He has also helped Jojiro with the development of Nirvanism, a fake cult in Mystical Community; even though Dmitri has brought Nirvanism into two other role plays, he makes sure Jojiro gets the credit he deserves for creating Nirvanism. Dmitri has gained the title Graceful Innovator due to precision of making his characters as elegant as possible and adding new ideas, sometimes too many. Few of Dmitri's Notable Characters *Lord Valentine de Invidia: the Sinner of Envy *Kira (de Ira): Valentine's twin brother, later becomes the Sinner of Wrath after killing Azriel *N.V.: Valentine's aide *Dmitri Valenti: leader of The Order after Sebastin Darling's death, later becomes the Sinner of Sloth after the SALIGIA Incident Jojiro ... MewtMM (Thomas): "BackSeat Player" ...